This invention relates generally to the bracketing of instruments, such as electrical components, to a utility pole or the like, and more specifically, to a novel flexible band that can secure brackets and instruments mounted to the brackets directly to a utility pole without necessitating the need for drilling any apertures or inserting any fasteners through the structure of the pole itself while stabley supporting an electrical instrument or related type equipment high upon the erected pole.
A variety of pole bands means that have long been available in the prior art, most of them incorporating some type of a bracket that is held by a band that secures to a pole. Examples of such bands which are mounted about a pole are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,083 to Blaw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,881, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,216, to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,205, to Banck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,800, to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,978, to J. L. Salmon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,110, to Cheslock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,438, to Kautz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,992, to Johnson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,707, 4,066,233, 4,125,240, 4,211,381, all to Heard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,529, to Seebinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,051, to Aldridge et al.
The currently existing brackets can be improved upon to make them easier to install anywhere along a utility pole and with as few tools as possible.